


Movie Night

by InaliaFox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: 18 - Freeform, Cyclonus - Freeform, CyclonusxTailgate, Lostlight, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Oneshot, Tailgate - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, idw - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: What happens when two bots in love haven't seen each other for awhile and the captain of the lost light decides to have a movie night?((Disclaimer- I do not own transformers, or the characters used in this fanfiction. ))~Cyclonus X Tailgate One-shot Fanfiction~





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so please bear with me! I also haven't written in about 5-6 years so I'm a bit rusty.

It was movie night on the Lost Light. For some reason Rodimus was pretty adamant about having it. It’s not like Tailgate minded though, he hadn’t seen Cyclonus for a while due to him being out on a mission. He would take anyway he could to spend more time with his partner.

Cyclonus…Just thinking about the larger purple mech made Tailgates engine kick on. Face plate turning light blue he shook his head. No Matter how Tailgate was feeling, seeing Cyclonus made his spark do somersaults in its chamber and the little mech would soon forget everything else. Happiness and love being the only thing on his mind now.

He had to hurry though, the movie would be starting soon and Cyclonus was probably already waiting for him. Grabbing a blanket, the little mech rushed off, not wanting to be away from his conjunx any longer. Door after door passed by until he skidded to a halt. The door in front of him opening to reveal a room full of other bots. Tailgate looked to the screen. Of course, the film chosen was some old school space movie.

Optics searching the room, they finally locked onto their target. His familiar purple mech was there, in their usual spot waiting for him. Tailgates spark fluttered. Seeing Cyclonus never got old. Peds sped up as he walked over to him, a smile plastered on his face. Arms open, servos waiting as the small mech took his place on his conjunx’s lap. Cyclonus took the blanket and perfectly placed it over the both of them, wrapping his arms around tailgate as he snuggled as close to Cyclonus’ metal plating.  
Not long after, the lights dimmed cueing the start of the movie. Cyclonus’ servos started moving a bit under the blanket, but Tailgate paid it no mind at first. He was just happy to be in the arms of the one he loved most. What more could he want? There was a boom from the movie as it stated, tailgate swore he felt Cyclonus’ fans kick on, making him squirm in his lap a bit.

“Is everything alright beloved? You seem…..distracted.”

Tailgate shifted more in his lap. His voice was deep and filled with longing. It was giving him a hard time, but oh how he loved that voice!

“I-i’m fine, why do you ask?”

Cyclonus’ servos finally stopped, finding their destination. They now rested on the smaller mechs chest plating. Tailgate was now having a hard time focusing on the movie. Before he knew it, the larger mech opened the port on his chest as he pushed a chord in, making sure it clicked into place before releasing it.

“C-cyclonus?”

Tailgate couldn’t help but stutter. It may be dark and the other bots in the room may be watching the movie, but this was still public! He shuddered as Cyclonus; wrapped one arm around his frame, slowly lowering the other service to rest on top of the plating covering the little mechs spike.

Luckily the blanket was thick enough to hide the chord that was now connected to the two. It was pulsing with blue and purple colors, their energy. There was a blast in the movie. Cyclonus gripped onto Tailgate, pushing his energy to him, pulsing to match the blast from the movie.

Tailgate jumped at the feeling of Cyclonus’ energy pulsing into him. Letting out a whimper as his partners servo gently began to rub the plating over his spike. He was swelling at his partners touch and ready to release himself, to give himself to Cyclonus in whatever way he wanted.

“Come my love, open up for me.”

Another pulse, this one stronger then the last. Each blast from the movie warranted another pulse from Cyclonus. His energy pushing more and more at Tailgate each passing minute. His face plates began to heat up, giving off a familiar blue hue. Between Cyclonus; energy pulses and his servo ever so lovingly stroking his plating, Tailgate lost it, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Screw the others in the room. The movie was loud enough, plus it was dark enough, no one should notice what they’re up to. 

“I always enjoy this part.”

Tailgate let out another whimper at the next pulse of his partners’ energy. His plating wasting no time in sliding back, releasing his now swollen spike. He was eager for his partners touch and it didn’t take long for Cyclonus to take his spike into his servo. The initial touch sent Tailgate into overdrive. He shivered when Cyclonus started matching the stroking rhythm of his servo with the pulse of his energy. Tailgate slightly arched his back as Cyclonus used his other arm to pull the little mech back to him. His servo moving faster and faster, matching his energy. Tailgates spike was throbbing under his partners touch.

He couldn’t help it as he let out a quiet moan, throwing his energy back at Cyclonus, in return gaining a moan from him as well. It as hoarse but full of pleasure from the pulses his partner was sending back to him. Heat escaped from his vents as his fans kicked on, enveloping Tailgate in his partners’ warmth.

He was trying hard not to make a scene but Cyclonus was making it so difficult! Tailgate couldn’t help it when it came to being with his partner like this. He shivered again as Cyclonus continued to rub his spike, pressing his back against the larger mech. There was absolutely no space between them now. His servos came up to the arm Cyclonus had around his chest, gripping it tightly.

“C-cyclonus…..I’m..”

“You’re what my love?”

Oh primus that voice!

“I can’t…I’m going to overload Cyclonus!”

The energy pulses started slamming into him as Cyclonus sped up. Cyclonus’ servo gipped his spike harder, speeding up along with the beat of the energy pulses. He moaned, pure pleasure pulsed though Tailgate. He couldn’t take anymore. His spike throbbed, letting the built up liquid flow free as his systems overloaded. He whimpered as Cyclonus continued to slowly move his servo along his spike, moving his head down towards tailgate, his mouth now lovingly teasing the wires nestled in his neck.  
The movie was still going. Cyclonus carefully wrapped Tailgate up in the blanket, pulling him as close to his chest as possible as he stood up, carrying his lover out of the room. Tailgate nuzzled up to Cyclonus, hiding his face, hoping the movie was enough to cover up what the two mechs were doing.

As Cyclonus walked out of the room with his partner snuggled up to him, the other bots watched him leave. A smirk plastered firmly on his face as he walked out of the room.

Once they made it back to their habsuite, Cyclonus laid Tailgate onto their berth, soon following after. He laid his head onto the carefully wrapped smaller mech, using him as a pillow. He wrapped his arms around him and snuggled up to Tailgate as much as possible. Then Tailgate started squirming.

“Stop moving. I’m comfortable.”

His grip grew tighter, making it hard for Tailgate to move.

“But Cyyyyyc….we need to get cleaned up.”

“Fine, but hurry and come back.”

“I was literally in your lap! You need to clean up to! I know you get grumpy in the morning if you don’t.”

Tailgate huffed, optics locked on his partner, squirming out of the blankets the best he could. He knew he wanted to rest now, so did he, but he knows how grumpy Cyclonus gets if he doesn’t properly clean up before their recharge cycle.  
A sigh was heard from the purple mech as he picked up the now blanket-less mech. “Yes, dearspark.”

It didn’t take long for them to cleanup. Though they did help each other out. Immediately after, Cyclonus took a fresh blanket and re-wrapped Tailgate as much as possible. Cyclonus then put the little mech back onto their berth, moving back to his original position. Head snuggling to Tailgates chest, wrapping his arms around him. Tailgate then placed a servo lovingly on Cyclonus’ shoulder and one to his head. In turn, both falling into a deep recharge cycle with each other.


End file.
